Kamen Rider Gaijin: Burning Colors!
by Potat0s0Verlord
Summary: When Tanner, a American 15 year old Kamen Rider fan, and his sister Karin get transported to a new world Decade-style, what will happen when an unheard Rider Belt is bound to our poor American? Especialy in a world filled with Grimm, Dust, and cute girls that can wield large scythes. Yet, not all seems peaceful, as the fires of Apolcalyse draws near...


**Hello! Potato here, with a story that I came up with after writing my recent chapter of Dusty Thief. As you can tell, I am a Kamen Rider fan. However, this should be interesting for both you, the audience, and me as the the writer.**

 **Because I'm using an OC Kamen Rider, and not just the guy in the armor. I mean**

 **a**

 **new**

 **Kamen**

 **Rider.**

 **Why? Because I felt that this way, I can expand my creative thinking more. I have my own Kamen Rider, my own enemies, my own plot. Inspired by Decade, Wizard, and a couple more Riders, I have decided to make my own.**

 **Kamen Rider Foreign** **, based off of… well, being a foreigner, seeing how it's going to be a Earth human in Remnant (though, the original idea was an American Kamen Rider in Japan). All I ask from you is this: review this story. I don't have too many people to proofread my plot, so I want to hear from YOU.**

 **The Kamen Rider fans that know every Henshin pose.**

 **The RWBY FNDM that come up with the crazy theories… and ships.**

 **The random reader who just wants a good story.**

… **S.H.O.C.K.E.R agents excluded though. That includes branches and resurrections.**

 **And Cinder Fall. Gtfo, 'cause an elephant can disguise itself as a human better than you.**

 **Cinder: Then what does that say about the administration?**

… **Touche. You win this round Cinder Fall.**

 **Well, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Running._

 _I was running. There was a girl ahead of me, beckoning towards me to a doorway._

" _Come on!" she yelled urgently, "We need you! He's coming!"_

 _My legs started to burn from the chaotic running, small flames appearing along the stone walls disintegrating as the fire seemed to consume them. I kept on running, the ceiling crumbling above me as I made one last push towards the door, towards the girl._

 _Then the floor gave way._

 _I dove towards her._

 _We were both falling. I had her in my arms as I tried to cover her from the ground we will soon hit, to take most of the impact._

 _As we were falling…_

 _Falling…_

 _ **Falling…**_

 _I opened my eyes. I looked down to see that I was floating. Over a burning planet, the shattered moon slowly becoming red hot. Not too long after, the whole planet imploded, and a dark-red fiery vortex appeared, swallowing everything. The stars, the darkness, the light, the asteroids, other planets, the sun…_

 _ **Everything.**_

" _You can stop this," a feminine voice said._

 _I look around the void, only to see a white cloaked figure. I look at the the person in shock at the somehow familiar figure. But where?_

" _Take up your arms, young warrior!" a new, more deeper, voice boomed. A figure in a samurai/viking hybrid armor stood opposite to the white cloaked female "Become the savior of this world, and many more!"_

" _Save my children!"_

" _Purge this evil!"_

" _Defend the innocent!"_

" _Cut off his dirty roots in this universe!"_

" _ **Protect the Script!"**_

 _I glanced to where the third voice came from, the other two fading into the oncoming white light. A man in strange armor appeared, in golden glory, his white pseudo eyes on his helmet gazing what felt like in my soul. He had a like blue cape like diamonds draped over his shoulders, which he dramatically flourished as he shot his arm towards me, his pointer finger towards me._

" _ **Are you ready?"**_

 _I tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. The white figure merely nodded, his aura commanding._

" _ **Good. Now, prepare to enter a world foreign to you! Create your own story!"**_

 _I felt something burning around my waist, and then-_

 _KA-BOOM!_

I awoke with a start. I looked outside my bedside window to see that it was storming outside. I can't even see the other side of the street, it was raining so heavily. The pounding of the rain on the roof only matched the volume of the low thunder that rumbled.

"Just a dream…" I muttered, running my hand through my short, brown hair. Suddenly, my door opened, making me jump back.

"You okay in there, Tanner?" my sister and guardian, Karin, asked.

"Y-yea, nothing to worry about…" I said weakly.

I could feel her frown, but sighed. "Alright, just wanted to check on you before I go downstairs to check on the fusebox. My alarm clock turned off, and I have to run the shop earlier than usual tomorrow."

I nodded. "Alright… I'm going to catch some more sleep."

Karin then closed the door, leaving me in the darkness. I slowly sank back into my bed, looking away from the window.

'...Was it a dream?' I asked myself in thought as I put my hand over where the burning sensation was on my waist.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

15 year old Ruby Rose woke up with a start. The storm outside her hotel room becoming even more violent. Qrow, her uncle, decided it would be unwise for her and Yang to go back to Patch Island during the storm system that is currently passing through Vale. While Yang insisted they could make it back before the storm, nature decided to go ahead with her plans. So, with her sister snoring in the bed adjacent and unable to sleep after that strange dream, Ruby got up and peered out the window. Rain pelted the road and blocked most of her view, but she could make out the outline of the building of the small Dust store she went to while her sister went clothes shopping.

God knows she was in that store for about two hours before Yang came back to pick her up. How the rain and thunder came pouring down. How she and Yang both scrapped together some Lien to get a room for the night.

How her dream came about…

" _Run guys!" a yellow headed male shouted before being caught in a fiery explosion._

" _Do you think you can really win?" a strange, snake-like creature that seemed to be made of obsidian armor and dark green, fleshy scales hissed._

" _Ruby, no!" Yang yelled out to her before a building came crashing down between her and Ruby._

Ruby shook her head. Horrible visions…

" _Guess who, baka?" a asian male said before pressing something on his belt._

" _ **PACK-UP! STRONGER!"**_ _a voice echoed as something from above crashed into a Goliath._

" _These guys don't let up!" a white-haired girl said as she began to dash through a small group of white-masked faunus._

" _We can't just sit around and let our enemies grow stronger!" a black haired girl said with conviction._

" _Breach!" someone yelled as Grimm flooded through Vale._

Fragments. Pieces of her strange nightmare. Yet… she remembers the final part so clearly…

 _Ruby Rose looked around, a black void her prison. She looked around frantically for a way out of the darkness._

" _ **You are in danger."**_

 _Ruby turned to see an armored figure standing in front of her, white petals floating from the man._

" _ **I have delivered to you someone who can fight the intruders."**_

 _Suddenly, the white-armored figure disappeared as the room turned white, a silhouette of a male in his place. His belt, however, was colored silver with lights glowing around the buckle. The figure suddenly shot his hand up to the right side of his face._

" _Henshin!"_

 _As the figure swiped his hand down on a lever of his buckle, the whole world turned a very bright white._

Then she awoke after that. As Ruby continued to watch out the window, the neon lights that said "Open" in the window of the shop turned off. As she focused on the glass, she saw the reflection of "12:45" on the clock behind her. Sighing, she went back to her bed and snuggled under the covers.

Unaware of the change in "management" to the store across the street.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Meanwhile in the Forever Fall, a explosion rippled through the ground, throwing up dirt and grass, along with shaking a few of the tree's leaves. After the initial flash, a creature began to stand up, reaching six foot with jagged protrusions on its back, the light non-existent to expose this monstrosity. It however, chuckled as it looked towards the walled city of Vale.

Time to harvest.


End file.
